Star Wars: Princess Leia Vol 1
| years published = May-September, 2015 | total issues = 5 | featured characters = Leia Organa | creators = Mark Waid; Terry Dodson; Rachel Dodson; Jordie Bellaire; Joe Caramagna; Charles Beachum; C.B. Cebulski; Jordan D. White | previous = ''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin'' | next = ''Star Wars: Shattered Empire'' }} Star Wars: Princess Leia is an American comic book limited series of the science fiction and fantasy genres. It is based on the Star Wars multimedia franchise and is considered part of the official canon continuity. The series was published by Marvel Comics and ran for five issues from May, 2015 to September, 2015. The series focuses on the character of Leia Organa, who was played by actress Carrie Fisher in the original Star Wars film series. The comic series was written by Mark Waid with artwork by Terry Dodson and inks by Rachel Dodson. It was colored by Jordie Bellaire and lettered by Joe Caramagna of Virtual Calligraphy. The series was edited by Jordan D. White with Charles Beachum and Heather Antos as assistant editor. When Princess Leia Organa was captured by the Empire, she never betrayed her convictions — even after the complete destruction of her home world, Alderaan. When her rescue came, Leia grabbed a blaster and joined the fight, escaping back to the Rebel Alliance and helping strike the biggest blow against the Empire — destroying the Death Star! But in the aftermath of that victory, the question remains: What is a princess without a world? As Leia grapples with her loss, a new mission leads her to the underground world of Sullust. The Empire is rounding up fugitive Alderaanians, and that doesn't sit well with their Princess! But what can one woman do against the Galactic Empire? They're about to find out! Join the galaxy's toughest Princess on a quest to save her people and rebuild her life! * Star Wars: Princess Leia #1 * Star Wars: Princess Leia #2 * Star Wars: Princess Leia #3 * Star Wars: Princess Leia #4 * Star Wars: Princess Leia #5 * None * Star Wars: Princess Leia (TPB) * True Believers: Star Wars Princess Leia 1 (Issue #1 only) * Star Wars: Princess Leia redirects to this page. * Issue #1 of the series shipped with multiple variant covers (24 in total), including an action figure cover by John Tyler Christopher. * Issues #2-3 also shipped with one alternate variant cover each. * The events of this series takes place in between Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * The first word in this storyline is "Hhhggrhh". * Star Wars Vol 3 * Star Wars: Chewbacca Vol 1 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 1 * Star Wars: Kanan Vol 1 * Star Wars: Lando Vol 1 * Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin Vol 1 * Star Wars: Shattered Empire Vol 1 * Star Wars: Vader Down Vol 1 * * * * * Category: Category:Marvel Comics